


Meeting Natsuki

by otumleevs97



Series: Meeting the members of the Literature Club. [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, That moment the vending machine decided to be a bitch, vending machines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otumleevs97/pseuds/otumleevs97
Summary: Lessons just had to start at what seem to be the hottest day of the year, followed by their room’s AC unit breaking. And Anon just wanted a drink.





	Meeting Natsuki

Lessons just had to start at what seem to be the hottest day of the year, followed by their room’s AC unit breaking. Lessons were cancelled for the rest of the day to repair it, gaining a few cheers from his classmates, but soon turned into groans as this left the students to trudge away from the chill of the classrooms and into the unforgiving heat outside. Anon sighed and fanned himself with a spare notebook in a feeble attempt to cool himself. 

Having had enough, he set out to look for a vending machine. With blazer sleeves tied around his waist and notebook in hand, he’s off out to search for some tasty refreshments.  
….  
It did not take much time to find one. 

His uneventful search ended as he spied one from across a secluded hallway. The vending machine was his oasis in this hot day and he won’t let anyone else get there before him. Readying the amount needed that he separated from his wallet, he looked up to see that someone already beat him to it and was buying from the machine. Dammit

A short girl with pink hair stood in front of him, arms reaching as far as they can to press each button, the effort to do so visible with beads of sweat on her forehead. Or maybe it’s because of the heat. Deciding it was the latter, he watched as she finally pressed the button confirming her order, followed by a relieved sigh.  
The sound of machinery came to life, the spring separating each can of lemonade swirled as one of them is finally going to be freed from its cold prison and-

Thunk

…Its stuck.

The sound of the can tipping and hitting the glass resounded across the empty hallway, mocking its supposed to be owner.  
The pinkette stood there and stared dumbfoundedly, mouth open in surprise and not moving a muscle. Soon, her breathing became heavier and she clenched her fists, fury obvious in her petite frame as she shook in anger. She looks ready to attack the-

And she did.

THUD

Her fist met the glass and the machine shook once. Twice. Then she started giving it the beating it deserves. The stuck drink won’t budge no matter how hard the machine it was housed in shuddered. Cans and cartons rattled and moved, but the springs held it in place and made sure they stay where they are. Seeing that she’s fighting a losing battle, her fists fell back to her sides as she gave up. 

“Freaking vending machine. As if my day had to get worse than it already is.” She sighed frustratedly, staring at the lemonade with angry longing. Her scowl was then directed at him through the reflection of the accursed vendo’s glass.

“What are you looking at?” 

“…You trying to get the lemonade?” He offered.

She whirled around, looking at him directly. With her hair color, height, and accessories, she looked cute despite being pissed off. He had to resist the urge to pinch her cheeks and pat her head, not wanting to feel the wrath she just unleashed upon the machine.

“Oh really? Was it worth it watching me beat the crap out of that thief?” 

She pointed behind her before crossing her arms. 

“Look, I just want a drink-“

“Yeah me too.” She snorted. Anon sighed tiredly.

“… Do you need some help? I can call the maintenance department.”

Her scowl softened at his offer, before turning into a glare as if realizing he just suggested something untoward to her. Pinkette shook her head.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I’ll just hit it until it gives me what I want.” She emphasized her statement by cracking her knuckles, laughing a bit when he backed up a step. 

“Ha! Nah, I won’t beat you up, don’t worry. Unless you want me to.” Her anger dissipating a little, she put her hands on her hips. “You’re gonna buy something too, right?” He nodded, and she stepped aside. “Yeah, good luck.”

Well it was nice to know she’s not all sugar and cuteness. 

Sliding the coins in the slot, his finger stopped and hovered above the button confirming his order as he heard her gasp. Watching her reflection, he saw her pull out her blazer pockets inside out. A slip of paper came out, which she quickly snatched and return to where it was. Aside from that, her pockets are empty. Not a single coin to spare. Her face fell.

…Oh, fine.

Two cans fell into the take-out bay, catching her attention. Noticing the stupid can was gone from where it was stuck in, she watched him reach the can out to her. Pinkette took it with disbelief. 

“It was on my drink’s way.” He explained.

Stretching his arms out, he nodded at her and left, school bell ringing in time as a cue to the school day’s end. Pinkette got over her disbelief and shouted.

“I-I didn’t ask for your help!” She yelled, making him look at her. “Don’t expect me to return the favor!”

“You’re welcome~!” His voiced echoed from the end of the long hallway. And then he was gone.

Silence.

She looked at both ends of the hall. Seeing that she was alone, she opened the can and downed the beverage in a few gulps. Her dad woke up earlier than usual, startling her and making her rush out of the house to avoid him, forgetting her water bottle in her haste. Exhaling in relief and her thirst quenched, she stared at the corner he turned at, hoping to meet him again to properly thank him.

“Thanks anyway.” She muttered to no one in particular.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Dammit, I got the wrong drink.” He sighed and opened the can of coffee. In his hand is the strongest coffee known to man, only bought by students doing all-nighters and by crammers. It really has a strong kick, able to wipe away all signs of drowsiness and keep its drinkers up for hours. His thirst got the best of him and took a sip. Urgh, bitter, but his parched throat demanded more.

“Well, at least I helped her.” 

Shrugging, he tilted the can and drank it all in one go, thinking of the things to do during this sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work here (yay), and I'm looking forward to posting more. What do you think?  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
